Cough Syrup
by MissMollip
Summary: This is a oneshot that might be extended. It's about Blaine and Cooper and it is Blangst. Because I love Blangst, even though Blaine is my favourite character and I don't want him hurt, I love watching him being cared for. I know a lot of stories have this title but this song is kind of my inspiration even though it doesn't really have a lot to do with the song. Not a Klaine story.


**A|N - I strongly recommend that you listen to the song 'Cough Syrup' by Young The Giant while reading this, the Glee version. I had the song on repeat while I wrote this. This could be for somebody I know, who I won't mention the name of. Or it could be for anyone going through a hard time at the moment. It doesn't matter what hardship it is. Just know that no matter how alone you feel, you are never alone. And I know talking to some stranger over the internet probably won't help but my message box is always open. Please review, it means a lot and while I have never been through this kind of situation and I can only imagine what it's like, I know a lot of people have and I'd like to hear stories of your strength. Because everybody has that strength, you might have to dig deep but it is there. Thank you for taking the time to read this embarrassingly long Authors Note. **

_**-**_**Molly xx**

* * *

Blaine had cried himself to sleep that night.

He had sung endless lullabies to himself because nobody was there to sing them for him.

He had been wrapped up in his own arms because there was nobody there to hold him.

He had told himself that everything was going to be okay because nobody was there to tell him.

_He was five years old when he first experienced the feeling of being alone. His Father had been out for two days now and Blaine was slowly coming to the realisation that everything was not okay. His Father had never been there for him and really did not fit the term 'Father'._

_His Mother had died at his Father's hands and only Blaine was aware of this. But he couldn't tell anybody, he couldn't lose another parent, even if he wasn't the way a parent should be. _

_He had tried desperately to let Cooper know, without telling him. The subtle mentions of his Father every time his Mother was brought up, the asking over and over whether taking away one person made them a bad man, the crying every time Cooper was late home._

_Cooper should have seen it._

_But he didn't._

_He should have seen that Blaine wanted to get away, that Blaine spent more time at friend's houses than at home. The fact that Blaine had never once invited a friend for dinner. The fact that Blaine called his best friend's parents 'Aunty and Uncle'_

_Cooper noticed nine years later, nine years, and he was ashamed that it had taken that long for him to realise something was wrong. He was ashamed it had taken him something as urgent as this to realise that his little brother was hurting._

Cooper raced into the hospital, tears streaming. This hadn't happened, this couldn't have happened. It was just a dance, just a stupid prom.

He had been in class when he'd got the call, his teacher had confiscated his phone but it had carried on ringing until it had reached voicemail. A concerned voice had left a voicemail and from the back of the classroom he had only heard the words 'Blaine', 'hurt' and 'hospital'. It seemed as though the students nearer the front had heard everything as almost everyone turned to face him. The teacher had looked up at him, her eyes red. 'Mr Anderson, you may leave." She had mumbled but Cooper was already out of his seat. He had managed to seize his phone from the desk and walked out. The minute he was out of the room, he had sprinted to his car and driven to the hospital, it was a miracle he hadn't been pulled over.

The minute he saw his brother he wanted to vomit. He saw the other boy, the boy Blaine had gone with and immediately felt worse. This guy, Zachary, was okay. His brother was in a coma and this guy had a broken arm. That's it. He knew that the Zachary had been the one to run and get help but he couldn't help feeling that if Blaine hadn't wanted to be the hero, which he knew he would've, that it would be the other guy lying in a hospital bed, with only a 60% chance of waking up.

"Hey, Squirt." He grimaced, taking his brother's hand. "Oh god, Blaine, you have to wake up." He sniffed, not something he did often. He spoke loudly, with confidence and now he was a wreck.

"Hi." A voice said from the doorway. Cooper turned his head slightly, not wanting to take his attention off his brother.

"Get out, Blaine doesn't want you here." He had seethed, his confidence returning.

"And how would you know that? If he hadn't been so goddamn gay-"

"You stop right there, Edward." Cooper said sharply.

"Don't call me Edward, I'm your Father."

"You stopped being our Father the day you killed Mom."

"No. Did that fairy- Did Blaine tell you that?"

Cooper was immensely relieved when a doctor walked in. The man, Dr Damon, asked which one was Blaine's legal guardian and Cooper looked at his Father, as if daring him to mention his relation to Blaine. Edward walked out.

"Look, I'm not technically old enough to be a guardian. But Blaine- he only has me." Cooper sighed, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, we'll have to find temporary care for him while he is in this state." Dr Damon had stated, bluntly.

Cooper could feel his world falling apart. He had said Blaine only had him but to be truthful, he only had Blaine as well.

"Oh come on, man." Cooper protested. "He's my brother."

"How old are you, Mr Anderson?"

"I just turned 17." Cooper realised there was no use lying about his age, they'd find out.

"Then we will find-" The Doctor paused as he checked his clipboard "-Blaine, a suitable guardian."

Cooper thought about what Blaine would done. Blaine would have nodded, he would have thanked the Doctor for his time and apologised for being so abrupt. Cooper didn't. He screamed and called the Doctor 'pathetic' and 'awful' and 'cold-hearted'.

Blaine had picked that moment to wake up. "Coop- Cooper?" He said breathlessly.

The attention was immediately back on Blaine. "Blainey, little brother. Hey. What is it?"

"Shut up would you, I have a headache."


End file.
